User talk:Themaster401
Hello, world Hello world. You probably know me as themaster402. I love this wiki, and managing it while LifeUpStudios doesn't check on it. I am now 13, just so you know, and here you can talk about me...? idk. anyways, this is themaster402. I'm back. Themaster401 (talk) 21:42, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Profile Picture I can make a better Geometry Dash profile picture if you want, just make sure you tell me EXACTLY what you want AKA: 1. Icon 2. Ship (if you want one) 3. Background 4. Saw, Gear or Spike 5. Primary Colour 6. Secondary Colour 7. Rainbow Trail or Not SCP-Deadlock (talk) 11:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Profile Picture Request: Thanks :D 1. Theory of Everything icon (already there) 2. Clutterfunk ship 3. Since you have a 1.9 icon pack, the ToE 2 background. Dark blue please :D 4. Vat is difference between Saw and Gear? Saw I guess. 5. Over there -> 6. Black 7. RAAAAINBOWS yes please. Themaster401 (talk) 13:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Saws and Gears Gear: Saw Also, Secret coin, user coin (blue secret coin) or none? And I can put in a chrome effect like the mlg players if you want. Portal or not? if yes, which one? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 09:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here it is! It kinds sucks in my opinion, but tell me what you think. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 11:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) REDONE!!!11!!! I redid it!!!11!!!111!!!!!!!11 SCP-Deadlock (talk) 03:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Amazing Work! Thanks so much! No Problem! Just message me on my talk if you want me to change it. Also, I am probably the only person who prefers the default ball to the other ones I have. I really want the 2000 stars one or the 40 demons one but I only have about 1000 stars and 5 demons. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 10:40, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Profile Picture Gone? Hello, the profile picture bug has been fixed. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 14:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) GD I noticed you changed your icon. What icons do you want for your new picture? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 10:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I WANT nah jk I'm not screaming I want a new pic, but I would lovvveeee it if you did, but use these guidlines: Colors: Primary Red, Secondary Black (just look at me pic) Background: MARIO (or anything stylish) Background color: anything that fits with the icon Ship: FALCON Cube: Electrodynamix Themaster401 (talk) 03:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Is a custom BG okay? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 18:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Yas. Themaster401 (talk) 23:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Also three things: Metallic or Gradient? (I'm a n00b at Gradient) I can't use your border (I'll use a similar one) because I use 512x512 borders and this one is smaller. What's your ball and robot? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 16:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Metallic, ok with the border, iron man robot, 70 coins ball Themaster401 (talk) 00:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Ugh. You changed your icons again. Should I use that one? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 07:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Of course not, my sister is also signed in with my GD account so lel use the one I told u. Themaster401 (talk) 04:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I'llpass it on to CorruptedX858 ASAP. SCP-Deadlock (talk) 07:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Wait m9, UFO? 65 secret coins? SCP-Deadlock (talk) 18:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) yep Themaster401 (talk) 03:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) HERE CLICK FOR IMGUR! CLICK HERE FOR DEVIANTART! SCP-Deadlock (talk) 19:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dude. you are definitely one of the best writers on here. Kudos to you. WaffleDinosaur (talk) 00:03, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Wait... hold on... YOU'RE DEADLOCK!? THE GUY WHO CREATED THE GEOMETRY DASH LEVEL?!?!?!? HOLY (cut) anyways. Look. I'm new to the wiki AND MC Creepypastas. i joined only 2 weeks ago. And i didn't know that Darkness of The Farlands was the first one. So i would appreciate it if you didn't have to diss me out. The Enforzer (talk) 07:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC)The Enforzer Woops sorry XD I mistook you for Deadlock. Anyways. You know i actually enjoyed your creepypasta... But you just HAD to diss me. I'm only new to the freaking wiki. Great, Perfect. It wasn't my fault that i thought you copied him... Well anyways... KILL ME The Enforzer (talk) 07:49, April 19, 2016 (UTC)The Enforzer i just heres a link http://north-carolina-rured-legneds.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity sarted a new wiki that you ment like NEW WIKI http://minecraft-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Legends_Wikia Admin Hey, I contacted WIkia staff and they said I could be admin, only if I edited at least once a day before the official response. You'll be admin soon :) SCP-Deadlock (talk) 16:57, May 21, 2016 (UTC)